Skater GIRL
by Laughing Lily
Summary: rating's jic... kinda based on the song "skater girl" except it's switched around.. ALOT! He was a boy, She was a girl,Can i make it any more obvious? She was a punk, He did ballet, What more can i say...


at a ballet theater...

ballerinas were practicing on the hard and shiny wooden floor. the wall length mirrors reflected their graceful movements and the bright lights that shone from the ceiling. in the middle of all the dancers, there was a lone ballerina surrounded by others. all the girls stared in awe. there, a rather musculine boy with unusual long white hair was dancing. on top of his head perched two dog ears. intresting guy, eh? yeah, yeah, i know what you're thinking.. A GUY BALLERINA! well, you got that right buddy. suddenly, the boy stopped and stared at a watch on his arm.

"SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

in a large football field...

football players were scattered everywhere.

"CRAP! SORRY COACH!"

a man with a clipboard turned toward the boy that was running straight at him.

"INUYASHA! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!"

"eh heh heh heh... sorry.. my ballet lessons end kinda late these days."

"that's still no excuse. you're team's counting on you. you are still the star player, right? or will i have to replace you with kouga?"

inuyasha stiffened. "KOUGA!"

"i take it you're going to play. well let's get out there and practice. we have a game tommorow."

"yes sir!"

at a park...

"SCORE! oh, sango!" called a sweaty looking girl who smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at another sweaty girl panting behind her.

"NOO!" sango groaned.

"yup. 20 bucks my friend. remember the bet: i beat you at skateboarding, i owe you 20. however, YOU LOST so... ohohoho.."

"kagome, i'm broke right now! especially because we've been having that same bet this WHOLE ENTIRE DAMN WEEK!"

kagome shrugged. "not my fault you won't back off from a challenge. also not my fault i rule at doing tricks on the skateboard."

"darn you.." sango glared at her best friend but couldn't help smiling in the end.

"yeah, i just love you too." laughing, the two friends headed off to eat.

at a resturaunt...

"hey dude!"

miroku's head jerked up at the familiar voice. 'man, oh man. please don't let that be-"

"cough it up."

"nice to see you too, _inuyasha_."

"stop stalling and cough it up, _miroku_."

"jeez.. fine. here's your stupid money." miroku handed over the 20 dollar bill and put it into the awaitng palm of inuyasha's hand.

"heh heh heh. i told you not to make bets with me."

"i think i'm going to start listening to you from now on. well, i gotta go. see ya!" miroku sped out the door.

'hahaha.. making quick cash rocks! wait a sec.. why would miroku willingly hand over his 20 bill without a fight...' a waiter tapping on his shoulder interrupted him from his thoughts.

"was that your friend?"

"umm.. yes."

"well, your friend left without paying the bill so i'm afraid you'll have to pay for him."

'oh, so that's why.. stupid miroku..'

"how much is it?"

"20 dollars not including tax, sir."

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW CAN THAT PIG MIROKU EAT SO FREAKIN-"

"please pay first and then you may go about in your yelling."

'damn you miroku.. you're going to pay for this.'

"wonder what that was about..." kagome chewed on her chicken leg.

sango wiped her mouth with a napkin. "wait, isn't miroku that famous pervert guy who transfered to our school last semster?"

"oh yeah! i wonder how that other dude knows him though."

"ah, who cares? let's just enjoy our-" suddenly sango had an idea. "sorry kagome but i gotta go! i promised my mom i'd be home early today!"

kagome looked up from her burger. "alright, bye-" sango had already ran out the door.

'she must have been in a big hurry. wait a minute, her mom's not even home today! hmm... oh well. i'll ask her about it tommorow... well, there's no point in me staying any longer cuz i'm already finished with my food... oh crap! i forgot! sota!'

kagome stopped a waiter that was walking by.

"how much would it be for my food?"

the waiter handed her a receipt.

"excuse me, i think you made a mistake. how could all this food be 20 dollars?"

"you forgot that your friend didn't pay."

'so that's what the "mom wanted me home early" excuse was about..'

"SANGO I'M SO GONNA TO KILL YA! NOT TO MENTION-"

"please pay first and then you may go about in your yelling."

"sorry ma'm.."

the waiter sighed. 'teenagers...'

outside the resturaunt... ( i know, how lame.. sorry but i lost all my brain cells in school )

inuyasha walked down the street. "damn miroku.. making me spend 20 bucks.."

kagome was also walking down the street and was saying, "damn sango... ripping me off with 20 dollars worth of food.."

CRASH! inuyasha and kagome slowly picked themselves off of the ground.

at the same time they both said, "sorry about tha-"

'wow, he's pretty cute.. wait, are those cat ears! AND WHITE HAIR!'

'KIKYO!'

"kikyo!" inuyasha hugged the girl before him.

"would ya let go of me? name's kagome, not keeko."

inuyasha imediately let her go. "feh. her name's kikyo. of course you're not kikyo. she always dressed nicely and walked gracefully too."

"whatever. hope i don't see you around, cat-ears." kagome walked off.

"THEY'RE DOG EARS, WENCH!"

so.. did it suck? yeah, i'm a hell lot better at reading than writing, but i just wanted to give it a shot... if you think i sucked.. i guess you can go ahead and tell me... if it was good.. what can i say? umm.. thank you?


End file.
